


Empty Room

by TheSecretSeason



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretSeason/pseuds/TheSecretSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never truly alone, as long as Hange is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> I was brainstorming ideas and this came into my head.

"It's not the same now, is it?" Levi sighed, as he sat at the edge of his bed, with his elbows to his knee's, eyes facing the floor, and hands clamped together.

"It's doesn't matter if it's the same or not," Hange smiled, "What matters is that most of the soldiers are back, able to take on a new day."

Levi sat silently, as if he didn't want to respond to what she had said. He could feel an aching in his heart, something he couldn't quite explain. After a moment of nothing but silence, Hange decided to sit on the bed next to Levi, and gently placing her hand over his before continuing.

'We're going to win.' She said, firmly. 'Not because of a single person, but because a group of humanities strongest, wisest and fiercest came together to stop the titans.'

Her hand then shifted to his chin, slowly pulling it to her direction so he could look at her. He didn't protest.

'Even if I won't physically be there, I'll still be with you through out this never ending nightmare, so that humanity can have a chance at peace."

Levi could feel hot tears beginning to surface in his eyes, but he stayed guarded, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

"Trust you to sound like Erwin." Levi finally spoke. "I bet you heard him saying that to himself in his office."

Hange laughed softly. Levi never really heard her laugh so... innocently before. He began to stare at her; His eyes trailed to her hair, still greasy as hell, but had a small patch of crimson coming from her forehead. He then continued to stare down her body, capturing every detail of her until his eyes stopped to the red blood stain at the side of her waist. How many days had it been since then? Four? Five? In honesty, he didn't want to know.

Hange's hand grabbed a hold of Levi's, and gently squeezed it.

"Levi, I... need you to know that-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Levi's gaze turned to the door to hear a voice at the other end.

"Eh... Sir, Commander Erwin wants to talk to you about last week's mission."

His eyes quickly shifted back to look at Hange, but she was gone. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He stopped looking at the now empty space beside him, and stared down at the bloody emblem in his hand.

"Captain Levi?" The voice knocked again. "Are you in there?"

Levi hung his head low, before replying with a deep sigh.

"Yeah." He responded, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. "I'll be right out."

Levi heard the foot steps of the voice fade away, before he stood up with his eyes still focused on the emblem he held. It was quiet. More quiet than he was used to. He didn't like it at all. He gently placed the cloth next to a pair of bloody glasses; with a crack at the end of one of the lenses. He closed his eyes, whiles making a silent promise that only he could hear. Levi then turned towards the door and made his way to the doorknob to open.

"I'll see you around Hange." He muttered, as he left the cold, empty room.


End file.
